poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset prepares to go to collage/attack of the Applianceponies/Sunset gives the shard to Flash Sentry
Here is how Sunset prepares to go to collage, Attack of the Applianceponies, and Sunset gives the shard to Flash Sentry goes in Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek. (Cut to the Shimmer house) (We see Principal Celestia and Sunset packing things up) (We see Philomena and the new bird, Nightwatcher, sitting on the couch) Principal Celestia: Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Nightwatcher, Philomena out! (Both birds get off the couch) Principal Celestia: Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule. Sunset Shimmer: Slow down, mom. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh? Did you rent the room out? Principal Celestia: No, I got other ideas for your room, and it rhymes with home theater. (chuckles) (Cut to Vice Principal Luna sobbing) Sunset Shimmer: (walks in and they look at each other) Vice Principal Luna: (holds up two baby booties; through tears) Look what I found. It's your little baby booties. Sunset Shimmer: Ah, Aunt Luna... (They hug each other) Vice Principal Luna: (through tears) My little baby bootie girl. (Principal Celestia walks in) (Sunset looks at her) Sunset Shimmer: You see this, mom? This is how you're supposed to act when your child goes out into the cruel world to fend for herself, okay? Principal Celestia: Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College. Bummer. Vice Principal Luna: (let's go; through tears) You have to come home. Every. Holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Aunt Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Well, then we'll come to you. Sunset Shimmer: You're not coming. Vice Principal Luna: We'll dress up- Sunset Shimmer: No, we're not going anywhere. Vice Principal Luna: We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us. Sunset Shimmer: You can't do that, Aunt Luna. Principal Celestia: Would you let the kid breathe for crying out loud? (VP Luna begins heading up stairs) Principal Celestia: Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip. Come on, chop, chop. Let's go.(does a motherly point) March, young lady. Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, mom. Vice Principal Luna: Ugh, I hate it when you call me young lady, because it makes you sound like mom. Principal Celestia: At least I don't use her lines. (After VP Luna has left the room, Sunset turns to her mother) Sunset Shimmer: Mom, mom, mom, whoa! Principal Celestia: What? Sunset Shimmer: I'm watching what you're doing here, Mom. You're becoming grandma, and it scares me. Principal Celestia: It's like a coach thing. Sunset Shimmer: That was a really scary move just now, mom. Principal Celestia: Look. You, you, your, ah... Your aunt and I are really, really proud of you. I mean, you're the first Shimmer ever to go to college. (Cut to VP Luna still holding the booties and crying again) Vice Principal Luna: Now I'm crying again! This sucks! Sunset Shimmer: You're gonna be okay, Aunt Luna. (Back to the conversation) Principal Celestia: You know, it's really hard for her to accept, you know, that her neice's all grown up, you know, taking on the world all on her own. (wipes away her own tears) Sunset Shimmer: You okay, mom? Principal Celestia: Yeah. (We then see Philomena and Nightwatcher are playing chess on the couch arm) Principal Celestia: Philomena, Nightwatcher, no playing chess on the arm of the couch! Get off the couch you two. (The two birds decide to take their game outside) (Cut to outside with Principal Celestia and Sunset carrying boxes to the car) Principal Celestia: You're gonna see a lot of that in college too. Sunset Shimmer: What? Principal Celestia: There's gonna be a lot of slackers there. There will be a lot of boys there too. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, well, I'm a one-boy kind of girl. Principal Celestia: Look, Flash's the greatest, but you've gotta give each other room to grow, okay? You're no different than any other couple your age. Sunset Shimmer: Except we discovered an alien race together. Principal Celestia: How long are you going to be riding that motorcycle? Sunset Shimmer: Mom, listen, I know what the odds are. We're the exception, okay? (Her phone rings) Sunset Shimmer: Wait a second.(pulls it out and looks at it) (sarcastically) Oh, who could that be?(walks off) Principal Celestia: In two weeks, it could be Fred. (We then see Sunset in her room, having answered her phone) Sunset Shimmer: Hey, handsome. (We see Flash in his father's auto shop) Flash Sentry: I'm breaking up with you, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Really? You sure? I hear a lot of conviction. Flash Sentry: Sunset Shimmer: